


Predicament Bondage

by TedraKitty



Series: NSFW art [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: What it says on the tin. Sam & Bucky play around with predicament bondage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: NSFW art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699282
Kudos: 12





	Predicament Bondage




End file.
